


Lesson Learned

by hwantomibbang



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kang Daniel - Fandom, Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, MinHwan - Fandom, Ong Seongwoo - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: Finally I have uploaded uwu, Fluff, I hope this is fluff, M/M, This is fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwantomibbang/pseuds/hwantomibbang
Summary: Top student, Kim Jaehwan, was forced by his buddies to pretend as a stupid student, to make a fool out of, Hwang Minhyun, a senior Top Student. Minhyun has an ethereal beauty that Jaehwan hates. As their tutoring sessions go by, would Jaehwan learn new things in life?





	Lesson Learned

“Why should I do that?”

I asked Daniel seriously. A mischievous smile was seen on his lips. This doesn’t feel good. He’s up to something again. “Ah!” I shook my head and covered my ears. “I’m not doing it. I can’t hear anything”

“Aye! Jaehwan got no jam!” He threw his pencil towards me and frowned as he crosses his arms. “Still not doing that stupid thing you want me to do” I tried to pretend I was writing something. Seongwoo, a senior who is close with Daniel, took a peak on what I was writing. “Jaehwan... you aren’t even writing anything that is comprehensive”

I packed my things, threw everything inside my bag. “If you need me. Don’t need me. Don’t call me. Bye!” I placed my backpack on my back and started running. Unfortunately, Daniel was blessed with long limbs. He’s like 96% legs and arms. “Not so fast” He grabbed me by my bag and started talking about this bet thingy. I wasn’t interested since, why do I need to do that? Will that give me good grades? Or make me a national player? Or make me a millionaire? No. It wont. But this samoyed look alike won’t stop bugging me. And who would have thought that saying yes would change me entirely. “Okay. I will”

I just got home but Daniel and Seongwoo won’t stop sending me messages on our group chat. I stared at my phone, while thinking of all the life decisions that I made before. Do I deserve this torment that these two idiots are giving me.

Samoyed: Hey!!!!!! Tomorrow!!!! Okay??  
Seal: YEAAAHHH TOMORROW!!!  
Samoyed: OwO We wuv u Jaennie!!!!  


Seal: I’m excited for tomorrow ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
Mandu: you two are match made in heaven. Stop bugging me. I wanna sleep.  
Samoyed: I bet you would thank us later  
Seal: Yeaaaaah!!! He will!!  
Mandu: I’m tired. I’m already tired just thinking about it! ugh!  
Samoyed: But what I was asking you would be an easy job for you! Right? Seongwoo-nim?  
Seal: Yes. He doesn’t need to act at all HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
Mandu: Good night! Losers!

I threw my phone on my bed. Covered my eyes with my arms. I tried sleeping. I was feeling tired. Mind and body. But my brain won’t stop functioning. “Just thinking about it makes me tired” I don’t know what time I fell asleep but when I woke up the next day it felt like I haven’t slept yet. Maybe, I didn’t fell asleep at all.

Daniel told me to go to the library around 10AM. We don’t have classes until 4PM, the only class we have every wednesday. I wanted to pretend that I over slept but my body is like a machine, it started moving on it’s own. Daniel told me that I need to send him what I would be wearing and the bag that I will use. I sent him a photo of mine last week, when we went to play bowling. I was wearing this gray hoodie that is very comfortable that it became my fave hoodie. To match my hoodie, I was wearing a black jogging pants with three lines on both sides. To complete the look, I wore black sneakers. As soon as Daniel saw the photo I sent. He started lecturing me on how I always wear the same clothes everyday. He told me that I have tons of hoodies or t-shirts but I will always end up wearing the same ones. I told him that what I wore wouldn’t even matter that much.

I went to the library wearing what I sent to Daniel. I hate my life. Well, just today. I can’t believed I agreed doing this. I sent those two idiots a message informing that I am already at the library.

Mandu: I’m here  
Mandu: Can’t believe that I am doing this  
Mandu: I am not even an idiot who fails class ugh. You should pay me after.  
Samoyed: First of all, you are an idiot. Second of all, well it’s true that you are the top student. Anyways, I would just like to fool around that bastard. He broke my fave Noona’s heart!  
Seal: Yeah, he broke Ahyoung’s heart. He rejected her and told her that she is stupid! He is mean!  
Mandu: Then why would it be me then?  
Samoyed: Well, he doesn’t know you. And I told him that a same aged friend failed his math class and needs to be tutored asap, because he is a soccer varsity and if he fails again, then no more varsity. So yeah, he agreed.  
Seal: He won’t believe my excuses. And I’m not smart. Hehe we’ll just make a fool out of him.  
Samoyed: yeah. just pretend that you really can’t understand anything. Annoy the hell out of him. That’s the revenge we will give to him.  
Seal: For making Ahyoung Noona cry hmp!  
Mandu: We’ll I think he is here? Does he have this foxy eyes?  
Seal: Yes, that’s him. That’s Hwang Minhyun!

The moment I saw his eyes, I felt this disgust inside my brain. I really don’t like his aura. Since, I don’t feel him at all, annoying him would be an easy job. He scanned the room, trying to find me. I guess Daniel sent him my photo. And when his eyes laid on me, he went straight to my place.

“Sorry, did I made you wait?” His first words, which caught me off guard. His voice sounded sweet like honey. I hate sweets, specially honey, so I didn’t enjoyed his voice. I’ll be annoyed while he tutors me. He sat on the chair beside me. And place his bag on the table. He opened his bag to get some books and paper and pencils. He looked at me. I returned the gaze he gave me. “Hey? Are you mad that I was late for 12minutes?” He chuckled. I shook my head “No, I wasn’t. Not at all”

“I thought you were. You are frowning.” He pointed at my cheeks. I touched my cheeks, which reminded me that I do look like I am frowning at times because of my cheeks. I just rolled my eyes and he chuckled again. What does he think? I am a laughing stock. I will annoy the hell out of him before he annoys the hell out of me.

“Well, before we start, I’m Hwang Minhyun” He offered his hands to me. I accepted it. “Jaehwan, Kim Jaehwan”

“I heard you play soccer. I am a fan of soccer but I can’t play soccer. Maybe after you pass your exams, you can teach me soccer too?”

“Oh? well? Yeah? Sure?” I shrugged. My response might be the reaction he needed because he gave me another smile. And ruffled my hair. We started learning the basics in Algebra. I actually know these stuffs but I kept on telling him I can’t and I keep on writing wrong numbers. I kept on guessing the answers and all. He gave me these work sheets that I literally could answer with 15minutes if I am not pretending to be stupid. So I just stared at the paper. I heard him chuckle as he was watching me. “Ah! You look cute! You know acting cute while looking at the numbers won’t give you the answers.” I looked at him. I have this habit of making my eyes appear bigger, which is what I thought I gave him. “But acting cute towards your tutor might help” He winked at me and pulled my chair closer to him. What is this feeling? I froze on my seat. He grabbed my hands and guided it on writing. He was so close to me now, and he whispers everything that he is explaining to me.

He tutored me for over 3 hours, as I keep on telling him I can’t do math. And pretended to be falling asleep everytime.We decided to end it after I “got” the lessons. As we went out of the library, he pulled me by my hood. “Wait” I stopped walking because he pulled me and looked at him “Yeah?” He looked at the ground and rubbed his nape. It seemed like he was getting some courage. “Can I get your number?” He gave me his phone. I hesitated for a moment but still gave him my number, knowing that this will be easier to communicate with him. I bid him goodbye. So did he. “See you again, Jaehwanie”


End file.
